Drinking with a Friend
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: It's much better to drink with a friend than to drink alone.


A/N: Just a short story that came to me months ago out of the blue, and my muse left me no choice but to write it (long hand no less) it was the first thing I wrote for Bones.

So this little fic is in no way responsible for the delays in updating "The normal lessons of life or "You're like the wind". Both of those stories will be updated soon I promise for those of you who care.

Since this was written I decided to go ahead and post it.

Disclaimer …yada yada yada there not mine. FOX and Hanson get all the credit!

I do wish they belonged to some of the real stars of Fan Fiction like BLC, Emaline5678, hpaich, Lizook and Nothing but Bones, just to name a few of my favorites. If they did it would certainly make Thursday nights and little more exciting and heartfelt… Oh well… a girl can dream can't she.

Drinking With a Friend

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk and watched her partner walk over the threshold of her office into vast common area of the lab.

She needed to stop him somehow _no she wanted _to stop him. He was always there to comfort her when she was hurting. He could always tell when she needed him and not once had he failed her. She wanted to offer the same comfort to him but, she didn't know how at least that's what she told her self but she had to try.

"Seeley" yelled out Temperance as she watched him wave goodbye to someone she couldn't see as he got further from her office. She was not really sure of what the next words out of her mouth were going to be but, at least she'd stopped him.

FBI special agent Seeley Booth stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his given name. Bones never called him Seeley, well almost never and the few times she did his heart skipped a beat because it was said with love and this time was known different.

Booth could hear her footsteps coming closer and closer he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He simply did not know if he could take one more emotion today. He didn't think he could deal with her tonight. No… not tonight he didn't think he could manage his own denial of his true feelings for his partner tonight. No… definitely not tonight he just was not that strong…He was used up.

What he needed was to go home and get stupid drunk. It was not really going to change anything but in a few hours he could forget about the horrific case that had consumed him for the last three weeks. He could forget about the fact that the love of his life was his best friend and partner therefore making it impossible for him to hold her in his arms and tell her how he felt.

When Bones caught up to her partner she asked "Where are you going?" she was looking him straight in the eye as always, her hand gripping his arm.

"Why Bones?" asked Booth with a small grown stepping back putting a little distance between them.

"Because I want to know" replied the anthropologist not relinquishing her grasp.

If anyone else would have answered him like that he would assume they were being sarcastic and he would not have bothered with a response. But this was Bones and he knew her d directness was simply because she wanted to know.

'Home… I'm going home alone but hey don't worry I've got someone to hangout with my old friend "Jack Daniels" answered Booth with more that a touch of sarcasm.

"I know what that means Booth and I don't think that's a good idea" replied Bones searching his face and seeing new emotions there.

"What to go home alone or to drink a fifth of Jack?" Questioned Booth finding it hard to concentrate because, Bones had closed the distance between them and had still not let go of his arm.

"Either" replied Temperance trying to read something in his eyes.

The sound of someone approaching the corridor caused Booth to pull away from Bones and he instantly missed her touch.

Bones pulled her cell from her pocket and looked at the time then back at her friend the man she knew she was in love with even if she couldn't tell him and said "go home take a shower then bring your friend Jack to my house. Dinner will be ready at 7:00"

Booth could feel the smile on his face "Yeah?" he asked wondering if she really knew how much he _needed _to be with her tonight even though he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Yeah." replied Bones with her own smile. She was relived to see the little grin on his face knowing he was going to except her invitation.

"Not being able to stop him self Booth reached out and grabbed her hand. "Okay…I'll see you later."

Bones squeezed his hand sending an unspoken message and held his gaze "okay".

Booth turned from her and started walking up the long corridor away from the lab. He knew she was still there watching him walk away. "Bones?" called Booth not turning around.

"Yes Booth?"

"Bring my friend Jack?"

"Absolutely it's much better to drink with your best friend than to drink alone" replied Bones hoping she had not gone too far.

A smile returned to his heart that had not been there in weeks and he wondered if one day would go by that this woman would not surprise him "You're so right Bones, you're so right" confirmed Booth.

Reviews are nice!


End file.
